


Little Fantasies

by Kawaiipai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance, School, Shyness, Teacher and Single Parent, best friend - Freeform, parent, single parent, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiipai/pseuds/Kawaiipai
Summary: prompts/requests/asks/one-offsPlease enjoy!
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Petyr and Sansa meet while being on vacation and they hang out all the time but he’s too shy to ask her out and she’s as well. Please with lots of fluff 
> 
> I received this prompt via Anon on tumblr. Hopefully I was able to deliver on what Anon wanted. :)

That squeamish feeling began to build up in Sansa’s stomach as she walked closer to the gates of  _ Disneyland _ . It would be her first time to the enchanting park. It was a beautiful warm sunny day with not a cloud in the sky. This was a way better idea than getting drunk on a beach somewhere for spring break. She glanced over at her two best friends, Dany and Marg. 

As they waited in line to get into the park, Sansa noted that there were a lot of people from the university she recognised who chose the park for their spring break excitement too. 

“Loras! How did you get in already?!” Sansa turned her attention to Marg who was yelling at her brother. 

“You snooze you lose!” Loras laughed as he grabbed his boyfriend, Renly’s hand and the two ran into the park before Marg could yell at him again. 

The three girls eventually got through the monstrous lines and that first step in the park made her giddy with excitement. Dany opened the map that was handed to them as they entered. 

“Where should we go first?” The three girls crowded into each other to look it over. 

“Anything with a dragon.” Dany commented. Dany had an unhealthy obsession with dragons. Just mention the word and she would look up at the sky as if one was flying above her. 

“I don’t think they have any dragons… but aren't there a few dragons in the parade later?” Marg spoke as she looked over the parade information on the side of the map. 

“I just want my dragons.” 

“Duh.” 

Sansa giggled at the two. This was why she loved them. 

After riding several of the rides with shorter lines, they began to enter a ridiculously long line for  _ Peter Pan _ . “Hey, Sansa?” She turned to Marg. “Yeah?” 

“Can you hold the spot in line? We are gonna get some drinks over there. Want us to get you one too?” Sansa glanced in the direction Marg was pointing and saw there was a bit of a line at the stand too but it was not nearly as long as the rides. “Yeah, a lemonade.” 

She waved off the two girls and proceeded to enter the line. Sansa recognised a lot of people from uni. There was Joffrey with Ramsay, the duo creeps, near the end of the line to the ride. Mr. Tarly and Gilly in the middle with their baby strapped to her front. Sansa always thought they were super cute. Mr. Tarly was a professor in history at the university and his young wife wanted to get her degree. The literal student and teacher trope. Gilly must have forced him to come along on the trip that was clearly the universally decided spring break trip for this year. She walked forward without paying attention, too focused on spying the different faces she recognised.

She closed the gap in the line a little too much when she collided into the back of a man. 

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” 

The man turned around and Sansa was instantly attracted. He had his mouth half opened to speak but no words came out. He was clearly older but it wasn’t a bad thing. He had a few grey hairs on the side of his head but not enough to say he was actually greying. More like stress greys. His eyes were gray-green and the smell of mint overcame her. He wasn’t what her girlfriends would call insanely attractive but to Sansa he was beautiful. 

The two of them stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until he cleared his throat. 

“No worries…” He didn’t turn around right away. Instead they both just kept looking at each other. It was weird. 

“Do I  _ know  _ you?” Sansa finally blurted out, catching him off guard. 

“Uhh, do you go to the University of King’s Landing?” 

Sansa nodded quickly. 

“Then you’ve probably seen me around, in the library most likely.” He half smiled. 

“What do you study?” She asked quickly. 

He raised an eyebrow at her, “doctorate in business management .” 

That would explain why he seemed older but was going to the university. 

“Yourself?” 

Damn, Sansa was so caught up in her awe that she rudely questioned him without introducing herself. 

“Oh! Uh. I’m in my first year… undergrad. I’m studying political science.” 

She smiled at him. 

“Oh yeah! I’m Sansa. Sansa Stark.” 

The older man was clearly amused by her. “I’m Petyr.” He glanced around, “alone?” 

Sansa shook her head and as if on cue Marg joined her in line. “Hey Marg! Where’s Dany?” Marg rolled her eyes as she handed Sansa her lemonade. “She saw Daario and abandoned me, that horny bitch.” Sansa laughed, Dany and Daario had been an item for awhile now but Dany was too proud to admit it. 

Marg’s attention moved to Petyr. “Who are you?” 

Sansa perked up. “This is Petyr! He’s doing a doctorate at our school! Cool right?” 

Marg looked him up and down, “how old are you, Petyr?” 

Petyr seemed hesitant to answer but Marg’s eyes were sharp and questioning. He glanced at Sansa momentarily. “Thirty three.” Marg smiled and looked at Sansa. “How wonderful! A fifteen year age gap!” Sansa frowned at her best friend. 

“What? I didn’t know you liked older guys, Sansa.” She teased, making the redhead gasp. “I’m joking!” She wrapped her arm around her and squeezed her. “Remember to use protection.” She whispered into Sansa’s ear. She pushed her away. “Shut up, Marg.” 

The brunette laughed playfully until her attention was pulled by someone calling her name. She turned around and saw a blonde jumping up and down trying to get her attention outside of the line. “What is he doing?” 

Sansa glanced in her direction and saw Tommen. 

“And here you were teasing me about age!” She grinned. 

Marg’s face scrunched up.

“Isn’t today his birthday? He’s finally legal!” 

That didn’t change Marg’s expression at all. “He’s still just a boy.” Sansa shrugged, catching Petyr’s eye.

The pair kept their eyes locked until they both turned to Marg upon hearing her exasperated sigh. Sansa noticed movement in the line and suddenly there was Tommen. With his bright shining yellow hair and eyes filled with puppy love. “Margaery!” 

Tommen grabbed her hand and Marg began to remove it but his grip was too strong. “You look so beautiful today! Well, I mean. You are always beautiful…” 

Marg gave a short smile. “You’re too kind.” 

Sansa could already hear the wedding bells. Marg didn’t like to admit it but Sansa knew her friend well enough to know that she found Tommen cute. 

The boy turned red all of a sudden. “Margaery… you probably don’t know but today is my birthday so… I wanted to ask you… if you wanted to spend some time together?” The boy was so nervous it was adorable. Marg was reluctant but she wasn’t a rude person either. “Fine. One ride.” The look on Tommen's face was priceless. Before she could say another word he was dragging her away and they both disappeared in the crowd. 

“Well, that was eventful.” She muttered, now realising that both her friends were gone. She wasn’t thrilled about going on rides by herself but she wasn’t going to deny herself the delights of  _ Disneyland _ . She turned to Petyr as they moved closer to the end of the line. 

“Did you come here with anyone?” She wondered aloud. 

Petyr shook his head. “I was supposed to meet a friend but she never showed. Didn’t want to waste a ticket so here I am.” 

Something told her that he wasn’t telling the entire truth but it wasn’t her business why he was here. Maybe he was like her and just wanted an excuse to do something childish.

They neared the end of the ride at long last. How could a line be so ridiculous? 

“Would you care to join me?” His voice pulled her attention. She raised a questioning eyebrow but when he indicated the ride she smiled with a nod. “Sure.” 

They both climbed onto the flying ship and were secured in. The ride took off and they were soon flying over the different scenes from the  _ Peter Pan _ movie. Sansa loved every minute of it. 

The moment the ride ended, Petyr climbed out of the mechanism and held his hand out to help her out. Together they entered into the warm sun and Sansa’s eyes took a moment to adjust. 

“Do you want to go on another one?” 

Sansa thought about it for a moment. What did she have to lose? “What next?” 

Hours passed without either of them noticing. What started out as just going on another ride turned into another then another and now here they were directing each other around the park as if they were perfectly comfortable with each other, chatting away and getting to know each other while waiting in long lines. 

“What is your favourite food?” She heard him ask. That was an easy one. “Lemon cakes.” She grinned. “What is your favourite drink?” Petyr answered her just as quickly. “Southside.” 

The line for  _ Splash Mountain _ was moving slowly. The upside was that it left them plenty of time to ask each other questions. 

“Would you rather… find a suitcase with a million dollars in it or find true love?” She poked. 

He thought about it for a moment. “Money isn’t exactly a worry, dear… so I believe finding true love is better.” The way he caught her eye when he said it made her blush. 

“My turn. Would you rather kill one innocent or ten who committed crimes.” Sansa frowned, this question was deeper than what had been asked already. She didn’t hate it though, it fell in line with what she was already studying. “The ten.” Her answer seemed to surprise him but he smiled at her regardless. “Interesting.” 

They shuffled with the line. 

“Petyr?” 

“Yes?” 

“You’re kinda… cool.” 

He laughed at that. “I’m pleased to know that I’m accepted by the younger generation.”

“You’re not that old though?” 

“Your friend seemed to think so.” 

Sansa shook her head, “I don’t really care about age.” Her voice was barely above a whisper but Petyr definitely heard it. 

“Don’t you get bored talking to someone like me?” 

“Of course not! I actually prefer it! Well… I mean you’re the first guy I’ve talked to in your age range but the point is that it’s not that weird.” 

Their hands brushed and Sansa quickly stuffed her hands into her pockets with a blush. 

“I guess all I’m trying to say is that I like talking to you.” 

“I like talking to you too, Sansa.” 

They were both silent for a long second with only the line pushing them along. Sansa awkwardly changed the subject when she couldn’t take the silence anymore. “Disney does a great job of decorating.” She noted as she looked around at the tree decorations and small animals that poked out once in a while. 

“Do you have a favourite Disney movie?” She asked while they slowly moved. 

Petyr pursed his lips, “I'm not exactly a Disney fan.” Sansa gasped as if he just insulted her. “How are you not?!” Petyr shrugged. “I’m not the biggest fan of animation.” 

“There are live action films too.” 

“Not  _ those _ kind.” 

Sansa pouted but she couldn’t hold it for long once she saw his smile. She barely met this man today and only spent several hours with him and she already felt herself warming up to him considerably. 

It was the moment of truth when they reached the start of the ride. They both stared at the front seat, both knew the watery demise that happened to those who sat at the front. Sansa grabbed his hand and the action distracted Petyr long enough for her to push him into the front seat. He held a look of mock betrayal as he was forced to sit down. She took the seat directly behind him and the ride started up. 

They floated over the serene water and Sansa wondered how long it would take for the ride to really get started, then out of nowhere they were falling down a medium sized waterfall. She screamed and grabbed his shoulders for support. A small amount of water splashed onto them. The cold water did its job in cooling her off from the warm sun but she immediately shivered once the ride switched to indoor. 

Another waterfall could be heard in the distance, it was so dark that she couldn’t see a thing and had no idea how far the next drop really was. Her grip tightened on his shoulders and in response, Petyr placed his hand over hers. 

Several drops later and Sansa was quite covered in water but not nearly as covered as Petyr was. Just when she thought it was over they began to ascend slowly. The music changed, making her nervous about what was to come. The big drop. There was nothing she could do to prepare herself for the view that blinded her with light. They were on top of the park and nothing below them. Sansa wrapped her arms around Petyr’s neck for dear life as they fell, her scream was louder than the rest on the ride with them. The water met them at the end of the drop, completely drenching both her and Petyr. There was no advantage whatsoever from being behind the front seat!

The two walked off the ride dripping in water. Sansa regretted every moment of it but Petyr was in high spirits. “Are you cold?” She nodded dismally. “Wait here.” 

She waited as he asked and watched him run towards a shop. He quickly returned with a sweater with Ariel on it. Sansa tilt her head in question when he handed it to her with a smile. “I didn’t know your size… but it should help you stay warm.” Sansa slipped the sweater over her head and found it was quite oversized but she didn’t mind. 

“Thank you.” She beamed. He had a twinkle in his eye and dare she say a blush? Her eyes trailed down and she noticed how great his body was from the way his wet shirt clung to him. Older or not, he was in better shape than a lot of guys her age. Her face warmed but not from the sweater. 

Together they walked around the park and took in the atmosphere. Sansa wasn’t in the mood to get on another ride so soon while she was still so wet. 

“Want to eat?” She asked suddenly as they passed by a turkey leg stand. 

Petyr stopped, “only if you want to.” Sansa grinned at him and grabbed his hand to drag him over to the stand. She quickly ordered them two turkey legs and they found a bench with a view of the castle. The turkey legs were huge and Sansa couldn’t wait to dig in. Her stomach growled hungrily when she took the first bite and savoured it. Petyr joined her and they sat in blissful silence. 

“How often do you go to the university?” She asked in between bites. 

“Once or twice a week, why?” 

Sansa stopped for a moment and wondered how she should word her next question. 

“Well… I thought you might want to… never mind.” She laughed off. 

“Might want to?” 

“Don’t worry about it!” She blushed and dug into her leg to avoid talking. Their knees brushed against each other and she pulled away quickly. 

Once their legs were done and thrown into the trash, Sansa and Petyr remained seated on the bench. She gazed longingly at the castle that was starting to light up. “I’ve always wanted to be a princess.” 

“You would be the best princess.” 

Sansa glanced at him. “Why do you say that?”

“I’ve only known you for a short time but I can already see that you’re kind and genuine and undoubtedly beautiful. I can already see all the Sansa themed birthday parties.”

“Who would be my prince? Some fanciful lord from a land far far away? A wizard? A wolf?” She joked. 

“Perhaps someone like me?” 

Sansa’s eyes widened and they both avoided each other's gaze. She heard him laugh nervously. “Probably a lord far far away.” 

Several more rides later, Sansa noticed that the sky was starting to colour over with the pastels of a setting sun. The streets were beginning to be cleared out with people staking claim on their spots for the parade. 

“Want to watch the parade?” He asked, eyeing her. 

“Do you want to?” 

“I’ll do anything that makes you happy.” 

Both of them were blushing and there was no hiding it save for the fact that they both didn’t make any comments on it. A soft smile twitched on the corners of her lips as she nodded. “I’ve never seen a parade before.” 

“Then it’s decided, but first...” He grabbed her hand and dragged her over to a hat stand. Sansa looked at him with confusion but was amused by the different hats with large ears on top. 

She watched him pick out a sparkly princess crown headband and pull out his wallet to pay the vendor. 

“Are those for you?” She inquired with raised eyebrows. Petyr laughed in response and shook his head. He quickly placed the headband on her head. She blinked in confusion.

“Now you have proof of being a princess.” Petyr grinned. 

Sansa looked at herself in the mirror, provided by the stand. Her features glistened with the crown and she decided that she would never take this crown off from this day forward. She caught Petyr’s reflection behind her and narrowed her eyes. Without saying a word she quickly picked out a Mickey Mouse hat and paid for it. She turned on her heel and reached up to place the hat on his head. Petyr’s face said it all. Sansa began to laugh out loud as she watched his features change drastically. He pushed her gently aside to look in the mirror and his eyes narrowed. 

“I’m a mouse.” 

“A very  _ cute _ mouse.” 

He looked back at her with a scowl and she shrugged innocently. “A very handsome mouse...?” He seemed happier but was still playing up his displeasure. She huffed. “ _Fine._ A mouse prince!” Petyr couldn’t hold his stern expression any longer and Sansa laughed with delight. 

The music for the parade started, distracting them from their game. “We should find a spot!” 

It was extremely crowded and Sansa spotted Dany and Daario cuddling in a corner, watching the parade from a distance. She waved but Dany didn’t see her though she could definitely hear her asking about if there were going to be any dragons. 

Petyr lead the way through the crowd, she held onto his shirt so she wouldn’t lose track of him. The parade was already passing them by by the time Petyr found a small opening for them to stand to view the floats with ease. She slipped in next to him and watched with delight as the colourful floasts beaming with light of different characters and creatures passed.  _ Disney _ music surrounded her ears and it was just like living in a dream. 

In between the space of a float passing she spied Marg with Tommen directly across from them. Marg didn’t seem to see her as she was too busy talking with Tommen as they watched the parade and dare she say she saw them holding hands? 

Sansa found herself looking up at Petyr, she never expected she would end up watching a parade in  _ Disneyland _ with a man she only just met today. She wasn’t one to believe in fate but there was something about him that made her feel safe. It was completely natural. She slowly reached for his hand and clasped hers into his. Petyr stiffened and quickly met her eyes. Sansa was fearful that she had step overbounds but when she felt his hand tighten around hers she felt something warm in the pit of her stomach. She turned back to the parade and savoured that feeling as they watched. 

The parade ended and the crowd began to move to the centre of the park. Sansa didn’t know exactly what for but she overheard people mentioning fireworks. She grinned and looked at Petyr who nodded in acknowledgement. Together they made way through the crowd with their hands still linked. Sansa dug through the crowd, this time with Petyr following her behind. The speakers came on to announce the fireworks display was beginning to start. 

Sansa managed to find a spot that was higher up so they weren’t so crowded in. It was more private in this spot with only a few other observers. She waited in anticipation and the first firework that exploded made her jump. She felt Petyr’s hand tighten and she moved close to him as the firework display began its grand opening. 

All sorts of shapes and colours filled the sky. They blew her away. She hardly ever saw fireworks where she was from and these was far more enchanting of a performance than she ever saw before. 

“Sansa?” 

She glanced over at Petyr who was looking at her. He was saying something but she couldn’t hear him over the fireworks. 

“What? I can’t hear you?”

He moved closer and spoke again but she still couldn’t hear him.

“What?!”

He sighed and moved in even closer. She leaned in as well with barely any distance between their faces. She waited for him to speak but those words never came when she felt him press his soft lips against hers. Sansa gasped but didn’t pull away. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back deeply. He returned the kiss with his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her close. Here were two strangers who had never met until today and now they were kissing each other as if they had always known each other. 

Petyr pulled away just for a moment for them to catch their breaths. “Will you come with me again?” Sansa grinned, “I will go anywhere with you.” She kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You’ve probably seen the tik tok “i kissed my best friend” challenge. Petyr and Sansa.
> 
> Prompt received via Anon on tumblr :)

Petyr felt his eyes beginning to get dry as he stared. Sansa was relentless and didn’t seem to be failing at all in their staring contest. He didn’t mind though, he always liked a challenge even in a game that Sansa always seemed to win. In fact, he especially liked the staring contests she always pushed him into. It was a time where he could just stare at her without coming across as clingy despite the best friend status they shared. 

She was a beautiful creature, really. With those bright blue eyes and fire red hair. Her flawless milky skin. There were so many times that he wanted to touch her in ways that a best friend wouldn’t. If he didn’t value their friendship so much he would have made a move long before now. They had known each other for years and grown close. He knew everything about her and she knew everything about him. Well, most things. 

Petyr’s eyes were beginning to betray him as they drifted to her rosy lips. How he wanted to feel how soft they might be against his lips. He sighed. 

“Gotcha.” 

He glanced up at his woman friend who held a triumphant expression. 

“You blinked.” 

Petyr smiled. “Did I? I thought I saw you blink first.” 

Sansa pouted her lips, “you weren’t even looking at my eyes. “ 

He half laughed with his hands up in defeat. 

“You got me.” 

Sansa jumped off of the bed they were both seated on and went to the bookcase full of DVDs. “Wanna watch a movie?” 

“Sure.” Petyr nodded. He would go along with whatever made her happy. Anything that she liked he would like even if he had to learn to do so. At the end of the day it didn’t matter if he was completely happy, it only mattered if she was even if that meant never being more than friends. 

Sansa studied the array of movies in her collection before finally she pulled out a romantic comedy. Petyr had learned a long time ago that romcoms were Sansa’s favorites. He hated it at first and after a lot of pushing and pulling between them he eventually learned to find the amusements in watching them. Regardless, they were still not his favorite. He would prefer to watch a thriller or drama. 

Sansa turned and presented a typical DVD cover with a couple on the front. Petyr nodded in acceptance and a grin formed on the redhead's face as she quickly set up the movie. 

Petyr assumed his position on the bed and Sansa took her place next to him. She cuddled up against him and placed her head on his shoulder as the opening credits started. 

Petyr had a hard time focusing on the movie with her so close to him, but he willed himself to resist everything that stirred in him and to watch it. 

The typical plot played out as all romcoms do. The boy and girl don’t like each other, and the girl starts finding out he isn’t as flawed as she thought he was. The boy starts to develop a soft spot for her. There are misunderstandings and fights. The girl starts to leave and the boy stops being prideful and runs after her in the rain and confesses his love. They kiss. Happily ever after. End. 

“I feel like these movies are all the same.” Sansa finally stated during the ending credits. Finally she was seeing what he meant when she forced them on him at the beginning of their friendship. At this point her head was on his chest. “Should we put on another one?” 

Petyr knew she was asking only to be polite and that another movie was going up regardless of what he said. Even with movies that weren’t his favourite, if Sansa was going to cuddle up to him during it it would be worth it. 

She quickly climbed off of him to put in another movie that she randomly chose from her collection and resumed her position on his chest as the movie started up. 

At some point during the movie Sansa intertwined her fingers with his. If anyone walked in they would definitely not think they were just friends. It did make him think though. 

“Sansa?”

“Yeah?” 

He squeezed her hand and she returned it. “Is there anyone who has caught your eye lately?” 

Sansa froze up, indicating that there was someone. He frowned. “Who?” 

It was clear she didn’t want to tell him from the way she pulled away from him but kept holding his hand. 

“Someone I know?” 

She kept her eyes glued on the TV, but he could see the small nod. 

“Someone I know well?” 

She nervously bit her lower lip and he knew he was getting warmer. He felt some jealousy but pushed it down. 

“How well?” 

“Really well.”

Petyr had to think of all the names he knew. He knew everyone, many of them very well. Yet he couldn’t think of who he had seen Sansa with lately that might have caught her attention. 

“Why do you care if I have a crush or not? Do  _ you  _ have anyone you like?” Sansa shot back. 

“I do.” 

Sansa stared at him, expecting to hear who it was. 

Petyr considered it for a moment. Considered the idea of kissing her right now to tell her but it didn’t feel right. She was questioning him not declaring anything.

“I bet it’s some beautiful exotic girl.” She smiled with sadness in her eyes. “Make sure to introduce me, I want to make sure she’s worthy of you! Don’t forget about me, okay?” 

He decided to throw caution to the wind in that very moment at hearing her silly silly words and closed the distance between them. Their lips pressed and he expected to be pushed back but to his surprise she was returning the kiss with just as much passion. He wrapped his arms around her as they rolled around the bed. 

“Sansa...” He sighed in between their kisses. “It’s you. It always has been.” 

She chuckled as he kissed her, “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my writing please check out my main Sansa x Petyr fic Lemon and Mint!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017795/chapters/63262441


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Petyr teaches Sansa’s child, single parent, teacher / parent evening and he can’t take his eyes off her and neither can she
> 
> Prompt received via Anon on tumblr :)

Sansa felt blessed by how fortunate she was to have had such an easy child. With how hectic her life as a single parent was, it was made a little bit easier to have Ned helping around the house and cleaning up after himself.

She had named her son after father in hopes that he would be a good man like he was. So far little Ned was doing a good job at living up to the ghost of her father. However, Sansa was careful not to make him feel like he couldn’t be the person he wanted to be. 

Growing up, Sansa was raised to be a certain person and that was never meant to be. Not after all the things she had been through. Nevertheless she was grateful for the lessons her mother gave her in her early life.

She was finishing making a peanut butter and jam sandwich for Ned as the kettle went off. She quickly ran to the stove and turned it off. She poured the water into a teapot full of hibiscus. 

“Ned!” 

“Coming, mom!” 

The parent teacher night was going to be starting soon. This was the first one of the year at a new middle school and Sansa wanted to see what sort of teachers Ned would be having. The previous school, Ned was constantly getting bullied and the principle did nothing to stop it so the only solution was to move him into a different school. The next nearest school was a private school but Sansa was willing to pay the costs if it meant Ned having a good education without the stress of other kids picking on him. 

Sansa poured a cup of tea for them both and sat down at the table. Ned quickly ran in. He was dressed casually in a hoodie and jeans while she was dressed in a white wrap dress and simple green heels. It was not overly fancy but she was dressed up enough to at least leave a good impression on the teachers. 

Ned took his seat next to her and quickly dug into the sandwich in front of him while Sansa sipped on her herbal tea. 

“Anything I should know before we get to the school?” Sansa inquired with a questioning glance at her son. 

“Hey, I haven’t done anything wrong!” 

Sansa laughed, “okay fine.” 

Once Ned was finished eating they walked out of the house and got into the car. The school was a little further away than his last but it wasn’t terrible. Sansa enjoyed spending time with her boy, sometimes he would make faces whenever she doted on him too much but it didn’t bother her. She was the same way when she was a kid. 

They arrived at the school and she struggled with finding parking. The place was packed. She frowned as she circled around the lot until she caught someone backing out. Sansa quickly set herself up to take the spot. 

Once secured, she looked at Ned with a smile. 

“Ready?” 

Ned nodded quickly, “yeah.” 

They got out of the car and walked into the school. There were signs directing to different areas of the school with a check in desk in the entrance. They waited in line until they reached the front. 

The plain woman looked up at her from her seat. “Name?”

“Stark.” Since the divorce, Sansa returned to her original family name. There was no way she was going to be keeping the name her ex husband had given her. 

The assistant sorted through the papers until she found her name. She pulled out the paper that listed Ned’s teacher’s and their classroom numbers. 

“You will need to visit each teacher in their individual classrooms. The signs around the school will help direct you. 

“Thank you.” Sansa smiled as she took the paper and glanced over the list of names. 

Sansa and Ned walked down the hallway. “Who should we go to first?” 

“Mr. Baelish!” Ned’s response was immediate. Sansa glanced at his large grin. “Is he your favourite?” Ned nodded quickly and she smiled. “Let’s go see him then.” 

When they arrived at the classroom there was a long line of mothers and their children sitting on chairs outside. It appeared that there would be a wait to see Mr. Baelish. She glanced over the sheet and noted that he was a teacher of literature.

All the women were busy checking themselves in their hand mirrors and reversed screen phones. Some touched up their lipstick while others powered their noses. Sansa wondered why they cared so much about their appearance. All she did was wear mascara and red lipstick. These women were wearing full faces of makeup. 

The classroom door opened and a blushing mother with her daughter walked out. Soon after they left, the next parent child duo entered the classroom. Just like the first duo she had seen, the next mother left with a red face. Sansa grew steadily more and more confused the closer they got to their turn. Each mother had the same look on her face as they left the classroom. 

When it was their turn, Sansa wondered what she was to expect given the reactions of the other mothers. The moment she stepped inside she could see exactly why. 

Mr. Baelish was quickly jotting something down in his journal and he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. His profile was so perfect, the way his grey sideburns blended into the rest of his dark hair. His strong nose. The scruff on his face only added to his looks. 

He put down his pen and stood up from the desk with a quick adjustment of his grey suit.

“Apologies, I was behind on-” He stopped mid sentence as his eyes met hers. 

Sansa couldn’t tear her eyes away from his grey-green. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was something she had never felt before. It was only Ned’s tugging on her arm that pulled her out of her enraptured trance. 

“Ah- I am Sansa Stark… my son is one of your students.” She walked to the front of his desk and took a seat. Ned quickly sat in the available seat next to her. 

Mr. Baelish stared at her a moment longer before he forced himself to turn to Ned. 

“Yes, Ned is a bright young man. He picks things up quickly. Whenever I give new literature for extra credit he is the only student to complete the work efficiently.” 

Sansa smiled brightly. “He does love to read. His last school valued sports over the mind, from what I understand this school is the opposite.” 

“Of course, Mrs. Stark. We-” 

“It’s Miss Stark. I’m not married.” 

Mr. Baelish blinked. A smile quickly formed on his lips. “I’m surprised a lovely woman such as yourself isn’t taken.” 

“Completely single.” She found herself continuing for no good reason. 

He was quiet for a moment, “I see.” 

Sansa couldn’t believe it. Was she actually making her love status openly known to a teacher? Her son’s teacher? 

“Please continue, Mr. Baelish…” She felt her cheeks get warm from embarrassment. 

His eyes danced with amusement at her blunders and it made Sansa feel self conscious to have his steady gaze on her as she avoided his eyes. “Ned will fit well in our set program. He has a brilliant mind and I can see him going to great places.” 

Sansa looked at Ned with a proud smile. “I’m glad that he has someone like you to mentor him.” 

“He is an easy one to work with. A natural. It makes me curious about how his mother is.” 

She looked at him with wide eyes. A smirk lifted at the corner of his lips. “His talents must come from somewhere.” 

Her face flushed, “no… he’s just gifted. Nothing to do with me.” 

“I doubt that.” 

Sansa bit her lower lip as their eyes locked once more. She couldn’t look away from him. It was like he was a magician who had cast a spell on her. 

“I think maybe we should get to seeing Ned’s other teachers…” 

Mr. Baelish smiled as he broke eye contact first. “Yes, you’re right. I should be getting to the other parents too.”

All three stood from their chairs. Ned was quick to leave the room to escape from this awkward situation, while Sansa and Mr. Baelish lagged behind. As they reached the door, Mr. Baelish reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a card. 

He handed it to her and she looked at him in confusion before she read the card with his contact details. “What is this for?”

“In case you have any questions about how Ned is doing. Or if you want to get lunch sometime.” 

“Lunch? I don’t know if that’s appropriate, Mr. Baelish.” 

“Petyr, please.”

Sansa swallowed hard. “Petyr.”

“So lunch? This weekend?” 

She was hesitant despite already knowing her answer. It felt strange to go out with one of Ned’s teachers but the man was captivating. Never once had she felt weak in the knees for a man in her life. Now here she was and there he was. Someone she just met who she knew nothing about and she was already being swayed. 

“Okay, fine. This weekend.” 

Petyr grinned, “wonderful.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my writing please check out my main Sansa x Petyr fic Lemon and Mint!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017795/chapters/63262441
> 
> I am considering writing a second part to this prompt. Please let me know in the comments if you think I should do it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please send any prompts or requests to https://kawaiipaii.tumblr.com/ :)  
> I DO accept explicit material


End file.
